Missing Memory
by evamari
Summary: After an accident, Jace's memory has gone, he belives he's a 'shadow hunter'. But is it Jace's memory that's gone...or Clary's?
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! Basically, Jace is in hospital after a tragic accident. He has lost his memory - but has he? Or has Clary lost her memory instead?

:-0

Please reviews, whether you love or hate it! :-)

Okay, here we go...

I looked over at Jace. The moonlight illuminated his face in just the right way. His cheekbones and his lips were so perfect in this moment.

I think I stared at his lips a bit too long, because next thing I knew, they were pushed against mine. "I love you Clary," he told me, looking deep into my eyes. "I love you too,".

BAM. I woke up. I had dreamt that dream every night for a month. It was the last memory I had of Jace, as he was. Before he was stolen from me...

I got up, showered, dressed. Then headed straight to the hospital.

"Hey ," Dr. Abblo called out as I headed down the hospital corridors, toward Jace's ward. I came here pretty much everyday so I was on good terms with the doctors and nurses. "Hi Doc, how's Jace doing?" His face dropped immediately. "Perhaps we better go into my office?" This wasn't what I expected. I thought Jace was getting better.

Once in his office, I took a seat. "It appears that Jace's memory has taken a turn for the worse,". After the accident, Jace had lost most of his memory. "He, erm, he..." He didn't make eye contact with me for a moment or two, trying to find the right words to say. "Jace seems to think he's a 'Shadow Hunter'". I looked at him, puzzled.

What on Earth is a 'Shadow Hunter'?

Sooooo, thoughts?

:-)

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Clary! Tell me you remember! Please!" Tears streamed down my face as I watched Jace scream helplessly at me. His situation hadn't gotten any better.

"Alec? Isabel? Magnus?" He looked at me, deep into my eyes. "Please. Tell me you remember them!" I stared at him blankly.

"No Jace, I don't remember them, because they're not real!" I hated this. We were screaming at each other as tears rolled down our cheeks. It was killing me. All our memories together, he had forgotten, lost, maybe forever?

Isabelle's POV

"What are we going to do then?!" I screamed at Alec and Magnus. Everything was in chaos. "Isabelle, please, calm down," Magnus told me. "Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down when Jace is in a hospital bed in God knows where because Clary thinks he's lost his mind?" My brother sighed. "Well?" I tried.

"Well what Isabelle? What do you expect us to do?" My mum said, I didn't even know she had come in.

An eerie chill entered the library. "Get them back," I told her.

Everything had gone wrong since the accident, that terrible, terrible accident. I blame myself, though everyone tells me not to. There's nothing I could do to stop it.

Or so they thought.

I hadn't been entirely truthful with my family, about the night of the accident. It's not that I don't want to help, it's just...well, the guilt, and the embarrassment.

I just couldn't hide my feelings for Jace any longer...


	3. Chapter 3

Isabel's POV

The night of the accident...

"I love you Jace," Clary told Jace as she sat on his lap.

"I love you more," He replied, touching their noses together.

"Nope, I love you more,"

"No, I love you more,"

I broke the glass that was in my hand, sending shards of it flying across the kitchen. "Opps!" I said, I had once again lost my temper. That bitch had better stay away from my Jace. "Wow, careful Izzy!" He said to me. Oh, that angelic voice, it made me melt inside.

I began to collect the peiecs of glass up from the floor. "Here, let me help you," Clary got off his lap as he jogged over to give me a hand. He was so close to me, his lips...so, close...

"Whoops!" I said as I toppled over. "Ahh!" Tiny bits of glass entered my leg.

"Izzy!" Streams of blood came running down my calf.

"Oh no" I'll get my-" I couldn't hear Clary anymore as she rushed off to get something, leaving me all alone with Jace...

He bit his lip, damn..."I've left my steal upstairs too," He said. Jace rushed over to the sink to fill a bowl full of water and got some kitchen roll; next thing I knew, he was wiping up the blood from my leg, getting higher and higher towards my thigh, his eyes deep in concentration.

Suddenly Jace's eye's lit up, I smiled a great smile at him. Is this the momment? I slowly leaned in...

"Hey babe!" He said. Confused, I spun around. Bitch. No, this was not my moment, he was happy to see Clary, not me. "I've got my steal," She said, as she bent down and began sinking it into my skin.

I could hardly bear this anger anymore. Jace is mine! Not hers.

Clary's POV

Present day

I sat looking at his angelic face. I loved the way the sun shone on his cheekbones, highlighting them in just the right places. I loved the way-

" ?" I spun around.

" , hi," I said. He looked at me for a momment, as if to take me all in.

"Any news on Jace?" I asked. He looked confused for a momment.

"Oh, yeah," He replied.

I waited for his responce, but he just kept on staring at me.

"So, erm, about Jace?"

"Hm? Oh, oh yeah, er...there's no news, no, no news,"

Okay...

His gaze still on me, as he backed out of the door, not losing eye contact...

" Doc? Are you okay?" i asked.

" Huh?Oh me, yes, oh, er, yes I'm fine,". I felt Jace's hand brush against mine as I turned to look at him.

"Cool, I'll probably see you later . ?"

But he was gone.

Isabel's POV

Night of the accident

My leg was now fine, but it still craved Jace's touch.

Seeing them snuggle each other and kissing just really pissed me off big time. I guess I just lost my temper.

Clary yawned. Urgh, shut your fab gob bitch. "Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Coming?" She asked Jace. "I'm just gonna finish this chapter, I'll be up soon,".

"Okay babe. I'll be waiting..."She whispered into his ear. I could feel myself begining to lose it.

"Ouch," I said, hoping to get Jace's attention. It was just us in the library now.

"What you done now Iz?" He said.

"I think I've gone something in my eye," I replied.

"Just rub it,"

"I would but i don't want to ruin my eye makeup,"

"The Great Isabel, fearless Shadowhunter, deminished by something in her eye,"

"Oh haha," I said sarcastically. "Can you have a look?" i asked.

"Come on, its just getting good!" He said, pointing to the book.

"But Jaaaaace," I moaned.

"Fine,"

He strolled over to me, I could see his musels straining against his shirt. Damn...

I could feel his breath upon my cheeks, he was so close...

"I can't see anything," He said.

"Well look harder then, there's something in there,"

His sweet, sweet breath...

"Hey guys have you seen Ma-"

Jeez Alec! Talk about timing.

"Yeah he called earlier, said something about not being able to make it," Jace replied, not looking away from my eye. "I can't find anything Iz, its probably gone,".

Alec was still in the doorway, a strange look plastered across his face...

Alec's POV

Night of the accident

I walked in. "Hey guys have you seen Ma-" I immedietly broke off. It was bad enough seeing Clary all over Jace, now Isabel too?

"Yeah he called earlier, said something about not being able to make it," His angelic voice said.

Truth is, I didn't care where Magnus was. Because really, I had never stopped loving Jace...

**Sheesh, everyone wants that guy! But who can blame them?**

**Hope you all liked this chapter, its quite longer than the others so I hope it didn't bore you :-)**

**In the next chapter, I'll be focusing on Alec's POV and what acctualy happened on the night of the accident.**

**Please leave reviews! And follow!**

**Thank u :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Clary's POV

_The night of the accident..._

Me and Jace were taking a stroll in some park near the institute. The moonlight on his face, his perfect cheekbones, and oh, his lips...

"I love you Clary Fray," he said to me.

"I love you too Jace Herondale,"

"I love you mo-" he stopped mid sentence. Slowly he put a finger to his lips, signally me to keep quiet. "I don't want to lose my virginity in a park, if that was what he was getting at, he could think again," I thought to myself. With the other hand, he pointed to the knife in my melt. Confused, I was about to say-

BAM. A demon jumped out at me. Oh, so he didn't want to make love to me; I guess that was a good thing though, considering our where abouts.

Jace grabbed the knife and attacked the demon. That was my only weapon. I pulled out one of my hair grips and threw myself at it, trying to poke it in the eye. Well,what's a girl to do it that situation?

The demon screamed out in pain. Its purple skin began to turn black. It started to shrivel up on the floor. "Well done!" Jace beamed at me. Suddenly, a cry escaped the demons mouth and before our eyes, another body erupted out of its side, identical to the first demon. "What in the angel..." I began. "What kind of demon is this?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it. Maybe, when you kill it, it grows another body? You know, like that Greek one with all the heads?"

"But I didn't kill it, I only stabbed it in the eye!"

And at that exact moment, it came running at me.

Isabel's POV

_The night of the accident..._

Wow. This was not meant to happen. This was the wrong demon. When I went to Daria, asking for one, I didn't mean this one. I can't remember though, so maybe I did ask for this one? I was quite drunk and angry at the time.

But I just wanted to get Clary out of the picture. I didn't want to kill her, did I? I watched as the demon turned into two demons; what chance do they have?

I didn't know whether to go and help or not. If she dies, Jace will be mine, he'll realise that he never loved Clary. He always loved me! It was always me!

I continued watching from behind the trees as the demon raced out to Clary, it's many claws aiming at her neck.

Alec's POV

_The night of the accident..._

I could see Isabel watching them. I was quite close to her, but far away enough for her not to see me.

I could see them too, Clary and my Jace.

I had followed Isabel to Daria's, a warlock who had gone bad a few centuries back; now she sells demons. I saw Isabel arranging the demon with her, so it would be at the park at the exact time as Jace and Clary. She couldn't see me though, I had a large black cloak around me which covered my head. I looked like everyone else in the small, dusty shop.

As soon as she went, I went up to Daria, and made her an offer she couldn't refuse. So, she switched the petty demon Isabel had arranged, for an evil bastard I had my eyes on. Goodbye Clary...

I smirked as a final scream escaped from her throat...

**Well, thoughts? Please leave reviews! **

**In the next chapter, we discover what happens after Clary is attacked. Also, what's up with that ? **

**Thank u very much for reading! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelle's POV

_The night of the accident..._

It was as if the whole world was in slow motion. The demon throwing itself at Clary, its razor sharp claws pointed at her small neck. Jace throwing himself at the demon.

No, God please, no.

Jace and the demon collided in the air, he knocked the wind out of the thing, sending it to the ground. "Clary!" He called out in panic. She was lying on the ground, blood draining out of her ears. "CLARY!" He screamed again.

Jace or the demon must have accidently hit or kicked her, resulting in her hitting her head on the tree trunk behind her...

What have you done Isabelle?

Jace's POV

_The night of the accident..._

No. This could not be happening. "Clary!" I screamed for the third time as my voice shook. I wept beside her. Looking around, the demon was no where to be seen. I looked at my sleeping beauty, my shouts could not awaken her, quickly, I took out my steel and began drawing as many runes as I could, everywhere, all over her body.

But she would not wake up.

Blood was still pouring out of her ear...

Alec's POV

_The night of the accident..._

"Isabelle," I whispered. She spun around, tears falling down her face which was covered in black blotches from her mascara. "Isabelle, what have you done?" I asked her, if I could make her believe she did this, no one would suspect me.

"I didn't mean to Alec, I didn't mean to! I swear!" She whispered frantically. "Oh my God, what am I going to do?"

"I think you've done enough,"

"Alec! Please, help me! You're my brother!"

"I have a plan, don't worry sister, you're going to be fine"

Isabelle's POV

_The night of the accident..._

The rest of the night was a blur. First, we knocked Jace out. Then, we took them both to Daria, who sorted them out.

When Jace awoke his first word was "Clary?" Anger and sadness gripped me.

"Clary's fine," I told him. He looked around frantically.

"Where is she?"

"Follow me,"

We reached Clary's bedroom in the institute. My mother and Magnus were surrounding her. Their faces grave.

"Clary!" Jace exclaimed, he rushed towards her.

"Jace no!" My mother called out, but it was too late, he went to embrace her in a hug but-

"Get off me! I don't know who you are! Get away from me!" Jace's face turned white with shock.

Jace's POV

_The day after the accident..._

Maryse's words were a blur. "Memory loss...can't remember anything about the shadow hunter world...confused...needs time..."

It still hadn't sunk in. They didn't know when Clary's memory would come back, if it would ever come back.

I was sitting just outside the institute. I felt a figure rush past me.

"Clary!" I screamed, begging her to come back.

She rushed out the gate, along the streets. I tried to keep up to her as much as I could, but she was fast. I pushed past people, shouting her name. At one point, I lost her, but I soon saw her bright red hair not far in front of me. "Clary!"

I reached out to get her as she rushed across the road.

BAM. A car crashed into us and the whole world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Jace's POV

After the car crash...

I woke up in a mundane hospital. It looked so white that it stung my eyes, although it smelt like death.

"Hey babe, you've finally woken up," I knew that voice anywhere.

"Clary!" She looked fine, apart from a few cuts and scratches.

"I'm so glad you've finally woken up. I was really scared!" I put my hand on her hand to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"I've called your boss, telling him that you won't be in for a while. He says they're going to send flowers," She said.

My boss? I don't have a mundane job. Who did Clary call? Has she still not found her memory?

"That's great babe, I'll enjoy the time off work," Was all I could say.

A week later...

I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to tell Clary, to tell the whole world – I am not a mundane, I am a shadow hunter!

My doctor, , came in. "Hi Jace, everything all right today?"

"I really need to see Clary,"

"Why, whats wrong?"

"I just really need to see her,"

"Jace, if something is wrong, you need to tell me. I'm your doctor,"

I swear I saw his eyes flash a vibrant purple. I pushed myself back.

"Everything alright?"

"What are you?" I asked immediately, not really sure that my doctor was really a mundane.

"What do you mean? I'm your doctor, ,"

"I'm warning you, i'm a shadow hunter,"

"Look, Jace, please just calm down,"

"I'm a shadow hunter you demon! I'll stab a knife into your chest!"

I don't really remember what happened after that. I think I was knocked out because I suddenly felt sleepy, then some other doctors and nurses came and carried me away.

Clary's POV

Present day...

Jace's situation isn't getting any better. Far from it. He still thinks he is a shadow hunter.

Exhausted by today, I sit down in an armchair beside Jace's hospital bed, and before I know it, I'm drifting off into a deep sleep.

Purple creatures. Turning black, other creatures erupting from their body. Running at me. Jace. Saving me. Hitting my head. Pain. Jace screaming my name...A young woman's voice, trembling. Her dark hair over my face. Apologising again and again. A similar man with no emotion on his face. Where is Jace? A strange woman with a foreign accent. Plunging needles into my body and drawing all over it. Pain. Confusion...Waking up again. Two people gathered around me. A person running at me. Scared. Confusion...Running away. He is chasing me, but who is 'He'? Running. Running. A car. BAM.

I wake up. Scared out of my wits. What. The fuck.

" ?" A woman with a kind face says to me. I assume she's a nurse, you know, cause she's wearing a nurse's uniform.

"Erm, yes, sorry, I was sleeping, sorry," I say.

"I'm sorry to inform you but, has gone into a coma,"

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry. We don't know when he will wake up. Or if."

I hope you guys like it! In the next chapter, there will be more about Isabelle and Alec. Also, Jace is communicating with Clary whilst in a coma – but how?

Please leave reviews cause I really wanna know your thoughts on it! Thank u :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Alec's POV

"Isabelle?," I knocked on her door.  
"Go away Alec!" She screamed out at me. I entered her room anyway. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, her face buried in her hands. "Jace is lost and its all my fault!" I put my arm around her, trying to comfort her.  
"No, it's not, and you have to stop blaming yourself," I told her. She didn't know the whole truth and I was determined it would stay that way. "I need to show you something," I told her.  
"What?"  
"Don't say anything to mum or Simon,"

I led her down the and up the stairs of the institute, until we reached our destination. "A portal?" Isabelle asked, staring at the shimmering blue portal. "Okay Alec, you need to tell me whats going on," She demanded. I pushed her in front of me, locking the small door of the attic. "What the hell?!"  
"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy," I said in a calming voice. "You really don't get it do you?" She looked at me, totally confused. "Jace was never meant for you, or Clary. He's mine – always has been and he always will be," I told her, my voice now stern. My sister was silent as I explained the series of events that led up to why Clary really lost her memory.  
"You're a monster!" She shouted.  
"That's a bit rich. It seems that you were the one who actually brought the demon in the first place,"  
"How dare you-" but she cut off as a figure emerged from the portal.  
"Daria!" I exclaimed. "So happy to see you!"  
"Do I get what you promised me, Alec Lightwood?" She asked.  
"Of course, I'd never break my promise to you,"

Isabelle's POV

Stupid, slimy bastard. How dare my brother do that to me! After all that we had been through together!

Daria looked at me with a terrifying gaze. I didn't really know what she was, partly demon or something. "Good," She replied to Alec, not dropping her gaze on me.  
"What deal?" I spat.  
"In return for the demon I requested, I gave Daria your life," Alec replied.  
"Y-you what?!" A huge smile spread across his face.  
"Goodbye dear sister," he called out as Daria swung her knife at my heart, trapping me in utter darkness for all eternity.

Alec's POV

_Before Jace was in a coma..._

Getting rid of my sister was one thing, getting rid of Clary was another. Jace would be watching her all the time. I needed to find a way to get her alone, without Jace watching...

Suddenly, the thought came to me. I rushed to the mundane hospital, using a glamour so I would be invisible to the dying, filthy mundanes. When I finally found Jace's doctor, he was in his study. He saw the door open, but no one come through. The puzzled expression on his face made me laugh. He heard that alright. shot up, "W-Who is there?" he called out.

I locked the door and shot an arrow into the doctors arm. The arrow had been dipped in a special something that would allow me to demonize him, turning him into a demon – something Daria gave to me before I so mercilessly slaughtered her.

I watched as his body moved inconrtollably up and down on ther floor, his eyes turning purple, his tongue turning a dark green...

I stood by Jace's door as went in, he looked like any normal mundane, apart from his now purple eyes which I couldn't change. I could control him using my mind. "Demon!" I heard Jace call out. No, this wasn't supposed to happen! I made use another special something I got from Daria that I had put in his pocket, should anything go wrong. Quick as a flash, stabbed the needle into Jace's arm, forcing him into a deep, deep coma...

Clary's POV

_Clary._

I woke up with a start. I thought I heard someone say my name. I must be imagining things.

_Clary._

I wasn't doing anyone any good sleeping in this chair at the hospital every night, holding on to Jace's hand, hoping he will wake up.

_Clary._

Again. His voice sounded so real inside my head – what was going on?!

_Clary you need to get out of here._

"Jace?" I whispered. Silently shaming myself for being such a fool, _yeah Jace is talking to you inside your head._

_Clary, they're coming._

Shit. I definitely wasn't imagining things anymore. "This isn't real, not real, just a dream, it's just a dream," I told myself.

_Clary I need you to remember._

I ignored the voice in my head.

_Remember the first time we kissed._

No, I would not remember, not remember, just a dream , just a dream.

_Remember in the greenhouse?_

I suddenly remembered flowers, but, it seemed...fuzzy...

_Remember where the greenhouse was, above the institute._

The word institute had a familiar ring to it, I pictured a tall building which stood out, oblivious to the New Yorkers who walked past it every day.

_Remember the shadow hunters._

That word too, had a familiar ring. I found myself thinking of weapons, black clothing, me...

_Remember the demons._

Yes. I remembered the demons, slaughtering them in their thousands when we were back in Idris. _Idris. _I remembered the first demon I ever saw, in the apartment I used to live in with my mum. _Mymum._ And then I remembered Luke. Then Simon. Then Isabelle. Then Alec.

Then everything...

**Sorry that I haven't been writing for a while – I've been reading City of Heavenly Fire! So glad that its finally came out! ****J****Please leave reviews! :-P **


End file.
